Code : Chara
by Fumetsu-no Nessa
Summary: Just at the beginning of R2, Lelouch is flung into the world of Shugo Chara, and in the form of a little brat! With two charas of his own, how will he ever get home? And however will he take Britannia like this?
1. Prologue: Zero Reborn

_But anyways, set just after Lulu regains his memory in R2. PS, I own none of this, save a the plot and a few OC's (aka Lulu's charas) I might throw in. I'll admit to those if it comes to that, soooooo . . ._

* * *

><p>"I've come to pick you up, Lelouch." The girl murmured, looking said boy straight in the eye. He was sure she was talking to him—at least; everyone else around him was dead. But why would one of the former Black Knights, the group of terrorists, want with him? And then, she spoke again.<p>

"I am your ally. Your enemy is Britannia." she looked at Lelouch expectantly. "We made a contract, remember? We're accomplices."

"Contract?" he asked. "Accomplices?" the young man could hardly believe his ears.

"I'm the only one who knows the real you." She spoke, looking at Lelouch with slight remorse in her golden eyes.

"The true me?" he said, curiously. What did she mean by that? He _was_ himself, right? He began to walk towards her. She must have answers. What did she mean by accomplices? The true him? And what was the contract? She held her arm to him, beckoning him to come. Then, shot rang out, and she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"L-Lelouch," she murmured, as she fell over from her perch on the knightmare. He ran to catch her as scarlet blood bloomed across her chest, staining the white fabric.

"H-hey!" Lelouch shouted, shaking her slightly. No reply. He looked up, and saw them, a group of armed soldiers gathered around a grayish-purple knightmare frame.

"The Britannian army . . ." He murmured, staring up in terrified awe. The foot soldiers walked to the corpses, and promptly began cremating them in violet flame.

"Hey! Wait!" He said. "What are you. . ." he began, as screams of intense pain reverberated around the room. "Stop it! They're still alive!" Lelouch shouted, as two shots rang off in the darkness as the screaming stopped. They weren't alive anymore. The violet-eyed man turned back to the knightmare.

"Thank you for playing your role, Lelouch Lamperouge." A voice bellowed down as a man emerged from the interior of the kightmare.

"Role?" He asked, unbelieving. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been observing you for quite awhile," he said, condescendingly, pulling out a book from his pocked. The cover read 'Lelouch's Activity Log'.

"Waking up a 6:59." He began, reading straight from the text. "Eating breakfast while watching the news with his brother at 7:12. He does not pay any special attention to the contents. Going to school at 8:45. He skips homeroom and the first hour of class to read on the rooftop. For the second hour of class, physics, he . . ." Lelouch could hardly believe his ears.

"That's me . . . Today . . ." he began.

"A diary of raising bait." He looked down on the younger man, grinning smugly.

"Bait?" he asked.

"You could call it a trap," he revealed to Lelouch. "To bring that witch, C.C., out."

"Wait? What are you saying?" The young man demanded, yelling out to the man atop the knightmare. Him? Bait? A witch? C.C.?

"I'm a baron. I don't feel like talking anymore with bait." He glared at Lelouch disdainfully. "All right, time for disposal." He ordered, and his eyes widened. The men cocked their guns. "Now there won't be any witnesses." The baron said as Lelouch gasped, staring into the barrels of various artillery.

"Disposal?" He thought out loud. "Is this the end for me? That easily, without understanding anything. . .?"

He hardened his disposition. _Don't mess with me!_ He thought to himself angrily. _Power . . . if only I had power . . .!_ _The power to get out of here . . .! The power to fight the world!_ Lelouch felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He looked—the girl was alive! She kissed him, and felt a rush go through his brain. Lelouch's eyes widened._ What is this? _He wondered, as he saw a distant planet revolving on its axis. He heard a voice, echoing through the oblivion. _Do you want power?_ She asked, from an unknown location. _You're the voice from just now,_ he realized, as a bird sigil etched in stone flashed by. _You already have that power,_ she said as he saw multiple girls, all the same, whitewashed, with the same bird sigil on their foreheads. _You already have that power._ She continued. _It's just sealed away deep within you. Remember who you really are . . . The Power of the King!_ Lelouch felt his brain buzzing. What was this? _Now's the time for the seal to be released!_ She shouted, as her neon green bangs flew up, revealing the sigil placed there. He saw flashes of people, places, things he had never seen before. _I see . . . _He began. It all made sense. _The restlessness that has been pricking me like a thorn every day . . . Yes, they were all fake memories. _The emperor, his father, flashed before his eyes. Then, his mother, Lady Marianne. _I remember._ Lelouch saw Zero in my mind's eye. _I am . . .! _He saw a bullet streak through the air, cracking the mask clear in half, to reveal his own face. He was . . . _Zero!_ Kallen was watching, and Suzaku held out a gun, pointed at him. _Lelouch. I won't ask for forgiveness. _He said. _We're friends, right? _He looked at the man, now without a mask, with absolute disdain. _Yes . . ._ _is that your answer? Suzaku!_

The flames rared up, flickering and swaying. Lelouch stood.

"I would like to ask you a question before you dispose of me." He requested of the baron.

"The woman's still alive!" The baron shouted. "No way! We shot her through the heart!"

"If being powerless is evil, then is having power justice?" Lelouch continued, walking toward him. "Is revenge evil? Can friendship coexist with justice?"

"There's neither evil nor justice." He answered. "All that remains for the bait is death."

"I see," Lelouch said. "Then the same will remain for you." He gave a long, sweeping arm motion. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you," he ordered, eyes narrowing. "All of you . . . die!

The bird sigil, geass, sprang from his eye, and flew into their own, their brains twisting to comply to the exiled prince's orders. They moved, and their voices rang out, dull and monotonous.

"Yes, your highness!" they complied, aiming for each other. The baron targeted his own neck, as they all shot, and they all fell together, under the control of his ultimate power. Lelouch smiled, but something was wrong. Then, the flames reared up, and licked at his clothes, his hair, but burnt nothing. He stared in absolute terror as they formed a clear coffin around him, licking the air as C.C. moved to intercept. She touched the coffin, and pulled back as her glove burnt, and stared at her singed hand. Then, he felt himself growing sleepy. He was sure it had something to do with the weird scent the flames were giving off—lilacs. The violet-haired man felt himself collapsing into a drugged sleep, and, miraculously, felt solid ground instead of deadly flame. Strangely, his clothes felt baggy, and unusually big. _No!_ He shouted to myself._ I need my revenge! I . . . need . . . more . . . power! _He thought. His eyes flickered one last time, and he caught the name of a school out of the corner of my eye. It read, 'Seiyo Elementary'.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, and the spring air was fresh and cool. Perfect for a walk. A small pinkette strolled where her feet would take her, and she ended up in front of Seiyo. And if that wasn't unusual enough, she saw a boy there, sprawled out on the ground. His clothes were black with some weird gold patterns added along, and were about a dozen sizes too big for him. He looked to be in fifth grade, and . . . well . . . kinda girlish. Like Tadase-kun—but with black hair. She knew she couldn't leave him here. Who knew what kind of weirdo would pick him up? The girl sighed, and slung him over her shoulder. It was going to be a looong walk home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry if there are any discrepancies in the turn from 1<em>_st__ person POV to 3__rd__. Sorry, I just can't write any POV other that 3__rd now__. _

_Y'know, somewhere, a midget detective is sneezing, if you catch my drift._

_Ja ne for now!_

_~Ai~_


	2. Chapter 1: Entertainment

_Shugo Chara Chapter 2: I get questioned by a pipsqueak. _

_Tee hee. Lulu gets an egg. Wonder what kind of personality it'll be! And he's staying at Amu's. But then again, he looks like a fifth grader. And a girl. I love being mean to him. It just makes the story all the better. Well, better get on with the story. I own none of this except any OC's I throw in. that includes Lulu's Charas. _

Lelouch's eyes flew open, and he remembered everything in a flash. C.C.. Nunally. **Father.** He slowly sat up, shutting his eyes again. Why did his clothes feel so big? Why did his head hurt so much? The raven-haired male forced himself to look around. He was in an . . . atrociously pink room, in a bed with big puffy pillows and a pink quilted blanket. The walls were a light rose, and a medium-sized circular rug covered part of the floor. There were various other cabinets and tables.

Lelouch groaned, and held his head in one hand. Then, he looked at it closer. Why was his uniform so big on it? It flopped off his hand and hung suspended in air. He threw off the covers to find the rest of his body in a similar predicament. Everything was too big! He sank back into the bed. What the hell was happening? And then, he saw them. Two eggs, sitting there, on the pillow. He nearly screamed. WHAT THE HELL! The first one was a deep purple and black plaid, with a single black ring around it and Zero's mask sort of as a seal, only it was painted on. The second egg was white, with yellow bands ringing around it. On the center band, it spread into a violet-red eye with a wing facing out on either side of it and the scarlet geass protruding from the center of said eye. He poked it, and found it was warm. What the hell was going on?

Lelouch quickly looked around, and saw kid-sized clothes spread out on the end of the bed. He slipped it on—a blue tee with a pair of baggy jeans. Dressed, he turned to the door to leave, and then looked back at the eggs. If felt . . . wrong just leaving them there. Lelouch found a purple towel, and wrapped the eggs in it, placing them in his pocket. Then, he opened the door. A girl was standing there, arm stretched out as to open the door. She was in a white dress shirt and a black blazer, and a red plaid pleated miniskirt. On her left bicep was a red armband, and she wore what looked to be legwarmers. Her pink hair was held up in a high half-ponytail with a cross pin, and she had little . . . fairies, he guessed, hovering around her shoulders. A pink one dressed as a cheerleader, a blue one dressed as . . . well . . . he didn't know, but she held a sketchbook and an oversized pencil, so he assumed she was an artist. And there was also a green one, dressed as a maid. They stared at each other, and then Lelouch smiled.

"Hello," he greeted, feigning innocent kindness. "Where am I? And who are you?" she looked at him funny, and them frowned. She flipped her hair.

"Hinamori Amu." She said. "You're at my place." And then she stalked off. He followed her—discreetly, though.

"Noooooo!" Lelouch heard her cry out. "I did it agaaaiiiiiinnnn!"

"Don't worry Amu!" He heard the pink one say. "Just re-introduce yourself, and it'll be fine."

"I hope so." He heard her say as she rose, while the fairies chanted "Amu! Amu! Amu!"

Lelouch rushed back to the room and flopped on the bed. He heard her come up behind him.

"Um . . ." she began. "I'm Amu, and I'm sorry I acted like that earlier. I'm really tired today."

"It's okay," He smiled. "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Oh." She looked at him weird. "Foreigner?"

"Sorta." Lelouch answered. She sighed.

"I bet you're hungry." She insinuated. "C'mon. Let's go eat breakfast." They walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where a man and woman (her mother and father, Lelouch presumed) were taking pictures and cheering on a little girl in a frilly pink _thing_ with a mike. She sighed again as her father's eyes turned to them.

"Amu-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Why is there a boy heeeeeere! Don't tell me you have a c-mnnfh!" he started as Amu threw a pillow in his face.

"This is Lelouch." She stated. "I found him injured in front of Seiyo, and brought him here. You guys weren't home, so that's why you didn't know. He just woke up five minutes ago." Said boy smiled and bowed to them.

"Oh." Her father said. "Well then, I guess you can stay here for a while until you heal up." He grunted. Then, his mood shifted. "Now let's go eat breakfast!" Lelouch followed the crowd to the dining area. And there, he saw a gigantic breakfast, with a main course of . . . eggs. Freaking sunny-side-up eggs. The raven-haired boy steeled himself and dug in. About halfway through, Amu glanced at the clock and shrieked.

"I'm gonna be late for school!" she grabbed Lelouch's wrist and ran.

"O-oi!" He shouted, struggling to keep up with her. "Why am _I_ coming?"

"Because you were unconscious in front of Seiyo! That might have some important meaning!" Lelouch struggled to escape her grasp. Him being unconscious in front of Seiyo had nothing to do with anything! He'd just found himself there, in a Japan that hadn't been invaded by Britannia. He tugged again, but they had arrived. It was a rather large school, and it looked bigger in comparison to Ashford, but that was probably just because he had the stature of a ten-year-old kid. She rushed to a greenhouse, and practically threw him inside.

"Wait here until I'm done with school!" she shouted before running to get to class. Lelouch explored a bit, and found a table and some chairs nearby. He sat down and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally, he grew bored of just sitting there, and decided to do something. So, he took out the eggs. They both connected to his life, you could tell from the pattern (i.e. Zero's mask and the geass sigil). Lelouch poked them both again, and was surprised by how warm they were. Something was sure to hatch. Then, the doors flew open. He quickly wrapped them back up and shoved them in his pocket. Straining his hearing, he listened in on the conversation between one of the newcomers and Amu.

"Yes, Amu, it is quite unusual . . . I'm quite curious myself. Anyways, It's only you, Yaya, and I today, you know . . . since Kukai graduated, and Nadeshiko was . . . busy . . ." Then, the boy caught sight of him, sitting at the table. He tried a smile that showed innocence and curiosity, but judging by the boy's look of pity, all he managed to convey was nervousness.

The boy himself was quite odd. He had light blonde hair, unusual for Japan, if he recalled correctly, more unusual than Kallen's red mane. And, he wore what appeared to be the boy's Seiyo uniform, with the addition of an odd cape-type thing. Quite frankly, if forced to choose, Lelouch would almost rather go back to being a prince rather than wear that monstrosity. Key word, '_almost_'_. _He seemed to exude regality and delicacy . . . in other words, weakness (and here we have the pot calling the kettle black). He could probably give Clovis a run for his money . . . he froze, a wave of nausea rolling over him.

_Stop it,_ he reprimanded himself, _get over it! They say the first kill is the worst . . . but I should be over this by now!_

And then, the other figure bounded into view. His heart nearly stopped. Could it be . . . Shirley?

And then, his common sense kicked in. No, there was no way this was Shirley. For one thing, she was _way_ too young. Her amber hair was held up in small twin tails, and she wore a toned down version of what Amu wore, with the addition of the stupid cape.

And then, the only other male in the room smiled, in a way that reminded Lelouch too much of himself, and began to speak.

"Hello!" he began, with charisma. "I hear you were found unconscious in front of our school?" he asked. Lelouch nodded. "Now, pray tell, what was so important that you managed to get here, only to be knocked out?" Lelouch stared at him. How was he supposed to respond to that? After a while, the boy groaned.

"No answer, huh? Or is it that you have no answer?" he brooded, putting a closed hand up to his face. Lelouch just stared. "AGAIN WITH THE NO ANSWERING? JUST SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT! He swore, flailing his limbs in a sudden burst. The violet-eyed teen-turned-boy looked at him.

"And why should I answer you?" Lelouch asked. "It's not like you're a prince or anything."

Those words were prophetic—something snapped in the blonde, and a stereotypical crown appeared on his head. The girls looked at him, and grimaced. Then, the boy blew.

"I'M NOT A PRINCE! I'M A KING! YOU WILL ADRESS ME SO, COMMONER! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Lelouch looked at him in shock. The nerve! And then, as soon as it came, it was over. He looked at the raven-haired boy, and flushed. Then, he went and sulked in a corner. He walked over, and poked him in the shoulder.

"What was that?" Lelouch asked hesitantly.

"N-nothing." He stammered. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Sometimes, I get . . . worked up."

"Oh." He muttered, sitting back down. Tadase stood up again.

"Anyways, so why were you here again?" Lelouch frowned. Time to tell a not-so-truthful truth.

"I don't know why I was there. I just woke up here."

"Hmm. . ." he began. "And does your mother know where you are?" Lelouch shook his head. "How about your father?" He felt his gaze harden.

"I will never acknowledge _that man_ as my father." He said coldly, and felt his deep-seated desire for revenge stir. They all stared at him in shock for his sudden mood swing. Then, Lelouch felt a wiggle in his pocket. He looked down, and saw the Zero egg wriggle it's way out of his pocket. The dove to catch it, and fell off his chair. Lelouch caught it, and plunged it back into the pocket of his jeans. The boy looked at the one so much older, but yet not, as did the others.

"What was that?" The kid that looked a little too much like Clovis for his liking asked.

"What was what?" Lelouch questioned in return.

"Y'know. The thing that just fell out of your pocket."

"Oh." Shit, he'd seen. "It was nothing. Just a keychain."

"Uh-huh." He nodded, unconvinced. "Can I see this 'keychain'?"

"Uh . . . no?" Lelouch asked hopefully.

"And why not?" The blonde questioned. Lelouch stared. And stared. And stared some more. Then, he feigned left and bolted right, panting within a few seconds. They all ran after him, and the violet-eyed boy contemplated using geass. It wasn't worth it, so he ran as fast as he could, just managing to stay out of reach—which was hard with his athletic ability. Lelouch dashed into the trees, and hid behind a trunk. He heard them run behind him, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ohh . . ." Lelouch heard a voice muse. He looked up, and saw a raven-haired teen staring down at him with cat ears—oddly, he was reminded of Milly. As it was, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Wh-whad'ya want?" He asked hesitantly. The teen sniffed, "Two. Unborn." He smiled, and jumped on Lelouch as he shrieked.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Lelouch shouted as the older boy rummaged through his pockets, while the others rushed to the scene. They took one look and began to glare as menacingly as cute, tiny little ten-year-old kids could.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what are you doing here?" the same annoying blonde growled. "Let the boy go."

. . . BOY!

"Fine, fine." He smirked, then vanished among the trees. Lelouch silently checked his pockets for the eggs.

"Now then, Lamperouge-san," the blond kid began. "I believe you owe us an explanation." He looked at the eggs in Lelouch's hand pointedly, and Lelouch took the momentary drop in their guard to get the hell outta there. But, that same _very_ small boy blockaded the exitway. Then, the girls pounced on him, each grabbing an arm, and dragged him back to the greenhouse.

* * *

><p>Lelouch stared as the boy—Tadase, as he had introduced himself to him—started pulling out his hair. After seeing that fleeing was not an option, the raven-haired boy chose the next best option—he plead to the fifth.<p>

Which meant, Lelouch had been silent for about three hours now.

Tadase sighed at him in exasperation.

"If I give you information, will you talk?" he asked, as Lelouch nodded his head yes.

The two stared.

"Soooooo . . ." The raven-haired boy began.

"Ah!" he started. "So, basically, we are the guardians. You've been recently found those eggs, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lelouch answered.

"Well, you see, these characters floating around our shoulders—" he pointed at what had introduced himself as Kiseki, "represent who we want to be, our own would-be selves."

"Yeah, I can get the Zero egg, and the geass one, but they should be the same thing . . ." Lelouch trailed off as Tadase stared at him.

"Zero egg?" he asked.

"Don't ask. You'll regret it." The violet-haired boy answered.

"I'm gonna ask anyway. What's 'zero'?" he asked. _Not what, who, insolent boy_, Lelouch thought silently, and he activated geass.

"_Don't meddle into my personal life, Tadase._" He ordered, but . . . nothing happened. The blonde-haired boy just stared at him like he was psycho.

"So it has to do with your personal life!" he grinned triumphantly. Lelouch just stared. Geass wasn't working. This was a damn good time for that to happen. He could _really_ use it right about now.

"_Then find new power._" Lelouch heard a voice command. He quickly stood up, and looked around. The guardians—or, at least three of them, just stared at him. That was the weirdest thing of the day, and Lelouch had woken up with freaking _eggs_ on his pillow. He sat down again.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?" Amu asked.

"I must be going crazy." Lelouch muttered.

"No," Tadase grinned. "You've just had your first encounter with one of your charas."

Lelouch stared at him.

"Oh god, I wish I were anywhere but here." Lelouch plead to no one in particular.

"Why?" Yaya chimed in.

"Because anywhere but here _makes_ _sense._" he groaned.

"Oh." They all answered. Then, Amu took charge.

"Anyway, I think that it's getting pretty late. We should pack up and go home."

"Well, at least it's anywhere but here." Lelouch mumbled, stifling a yawn. Curse this stupid child's body . . . Then, they split up, and the pink-haired annoyance led him back to her place.

"Well, home sweet home." She murmured, and led him to another room, which he guessed was reserved for guests.

"Here's some PJ's," she shoved a lump of grey, white, black, and blue in his hands, "and tomorrow's outfit." She turned him around and shoved him in the room.

"Sweet dreams and all that stuff." She yawned.

"Yeah." The teen-turned-boy muttered, and changed, already half asleep.

_-Dreamscape-_

_Lelouch was running through the castle, feeling the breeze rustle through his longish, black hair. He skipped through, all the while searching._

"_Nana? Mommy? Where are you?" He sang out, twirling as he went. Suddenly, the young boy froze dead in his tracks. He had arrived at the front enterance. The walls were splotched with red, and deep crimson dripped down the bullet-ridden staircase. And there, among the multiple punctures, was his beautiful mother, her face twisted in agony. A whimpering Nunally cowered beneath her, eyes shut tight. Lelouch felt his own eyes widen considerably, sinking slightly into his skull. He just managed to catch sight of a rustle of gold just before he let out a scream._

_-Dreamscape end-_

Amu charged into the room Lelouch was staying in, just as he bolted up, panting hard. He was sweating bullets, and had moved a hand up to his heart, pulling the blanket up with it.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, hovering by his side. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Lelouch brushed her off. "Just a nightmare." He could tell she didn't believe him—he was still shaking.

"Well, okay then. But go back to sleep soon, okay?" she let the subject drop. He was grateful. The now-young-boy didn't want to have to pour out his soul to an elementary student. She stepped out, and he sighed, lying flat on the mattress.

"Shit," he curled over. "Didn't think I'd have _that_ one anytime soon." He lay there in silence for a moment, then rose. There was no point in laying there if all he was to do was . . . well . . . lay there. Violet eyes took a look at the clothes for the day, and froze in shock. It was Seiyo Academy's boy's uniform.

Lelouch shook silently in rage. He would not shout. He would not shout. _HE WOULD NOT_. . .

Aw, screw that.

"!" Lelouch screamed in frustration. NOTHING WAS GOING THE WAY IT WAS SUPPOSED TO! He was supposed to be in Area 11, not Japan, leading a rebellion, not entertaining weak school kids! What would happen to the Black knights? So far, they were doing fine, but they could only go so long without their criminal mastermind.

He was suddenly thrown out of my angry musing when the pinkette burst through the door, _again._

"What's wrong this time!" she asked, almost fearfully. Lelouch turned to fix her with a violet glare, before letting his face melt into a gentle façade.

"Just letting out some pent-up anger," the teen-turned-boy answered innocently, and she eyed him warily before leaving. Lelouch sighed again, and looked at the clothes. He would entertain them, only for as long as it took me to find a way home. Then . . .

Lelouch grimaced, and slid the clothes on . . . Ugh, he looked like a child again. Well, at least he didn't look like a prince. Or, have that insufferable title looming over his head. Growling, he turned to open the door.

And, promptly shut it again, for standing there was what looked like a very pissed off Amu's dad. He slammed the door shut, and waited another few minutes before cautiously opening the door again.

Nope, still there. Definitely not his imagination.

_Again, sorry for any discrepancies. I will try to update as soon as possible, and added a bit to the end of this chapter. Sorry again!_

_~Ai~_


End file.
